This Is How Things Should Be
by TVchick08
Summary: FUTURE FIC. Twenty years ago they never thought life could be this great. major NATHEN FLUFF. with mentions of MEVA


Title: This Is How It's Supposed to Be

Author: Britt

Rating: Oh please. PG at the most

Pairing: It is complete Nathen fluff. No doubt about it. With mentions to Meva of course

Disclaimer: they aren't mine, we discuss this every time

Summary: Twenty years ago they never thought life would be this great

A/N: Ok so in this story Jack is 17, simply because on the show Stephen made the reference to him being like 12 and this is four years after the season finale, give or take the months to make Jack 17.

A/N2: This is a gift. To Sydney, who has disappeared on me and who I won't get to talk to for two weeks. So anyways, here it is, I hope everyone likes it, especially Sydney.

It was just starting to snow outside when Stephen walked through the door of his large Bethesda house and he smiled when it started just as he walked through the door. As soon as he made it through the door though he heard the familiar sound of little feet on the floor and then a very profound 'Daddy!" Smiling, he pulled his jacket off just as his daughter assaulted his left leg. He hung the jacket up before scooping the curly haired, blonde three year old up, kissing her nose.

"Hello beautiful." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How was your day?"

"I helped make dinner!" She exclaimed her face lighting up as she said so.

"You did? Well I bet it's going to taste wonderful then." Kicking his shoes off he moved the little girl into a more comfortable position before heading to the kitchen.

"It is."

As soon as he made it through the door to the kitchen he walked over to Nat, placing a kiss on her head. "And how was your day dear?"

She laughed at him as she turned around to face him, placing a kiss on his lips, causing Hailey to cover her face. "Funny you should ask."

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good." At the look on Nat's face he placed the three year old on the ground and patted her head. "Why don't you go entertain your brother until dinner's ready?" She smiled up at him and he kissed her head, laughing when she ran down the hallway and then slid the rest of the way, no doubt something Jack had taught her how to do. "What happened?"

"You're never going to guess what your son did today?" She stressed the 'your' and pointed her finger at him.

"Why is he always "my" son when he's in trouble?" Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge he came to stand behind her as she worked on cooking the spaghetti.

"Because." Smacking his hand out of the way she laughed. "And he's not in trouble."

"He's not?" He attempted to steal another piece of bread only to have her grab his hand again.

"No, but I think he should tell you." Rolling his eyes he leaned against the counter, his shirt barely missing the spaghetti sauce. "Where is Jack anyway?"

"Practice." She held up the spoon and smiled. "Taste this." He raised an eyebrow but when she shoved the spoon closer he obeyed.

"It's good." She smiled and turned the burner down before turning to face him.

"He'll be home in ten minutes."

"Mmm. So you never answered my question."

"Which was?"

"How was your day dear?" She smiled a little and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to put his around her waist.

"We ate, colored, made a very big mess, slept, watched TV, and ate some more." He smiled and placed a kiss on her nose just like he had done not to long ago to Hailey.

"Cole feeling better?"

"I assume so. He wasn't nearly as cranky today so I guess that means he's better." Bringing her head to rest against his chest, right above his heart, she sighed. "It was boring."

"I'm sorry." Kissing her head he smiled. "It'll get better."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to stay at home with a toddler and one year old all day."

"No I don't." He kissed her forehead this time before resting his against it. "If it makes you feel any better work sucked too."

She smiled softly and kissed his lips. "Really?"

"Mhm, all we did was paperwork, and then Frank and Miles got bored and decided to use the hallway between our office's to race those little remote control car things." She laughed, placing her head back against his chest. "Kate wasn't too proud of them when she found out."

"I imagine she wasn't." They heard the front door open and both turned their heads as soon as the little voice screamed for Jack. Laughing she pulled out of his arms and kissed his lips lightly, mouthing 'later' against them when he moaned. "How are Eva and Hunter doing?"

"According to Miles their good, he wants us to come over Saturday for lunch, Frank and Kim will be there." He grabbed the plates off of the counter and started setting them out.

"Sounds good." Turning off the burner she moved the spaghetti to the sink to let it drain. "Jack! Get in here and tell your father the good news."

"Coming!" As he said this he came trotting into the kitchen with Hailey attached to his leg and Cole in his arms. After handing the young boy to Stephen, who placed him in his high chair, he smiled. "I got in."

"Got in where?" Hailey started jumping up and down, her hand raised and a big smile on her face.

"George Mason Dad." He smiled and grabbed the paper out of his back pocket. "I got in." He stuck the paper out proudly and Hailey clapped, and Cole joined her.

"All right pal." He smiled brightly and pulled Jack into a sideways hug, taking the paper in his other hand. "This is great." He saw Hailey laugh when Jack wiggled his way free. "Tomorrow night, we celebrate." Handing the paper back to Jack he swung Hailey up into his arms, spinning her around as she giggled loudly.

"Sweet." Taking the pot of spaghetti from Nat he walked over to the table and set it down, smiling when Stephen plopped Hailey next to him. "Their open house is next weekend, are you guys gonna be able to come?"

"Next weekend?" Stephen grabbed the plate of bread and sat down next to Natalie.

"Yeah, half of it is on Saturday and then half on Sunday. Plus they allow you to visit the city at the same time."

"When do you have to let them know by?" Taking a piece of bread from the plate he passed it on before reaching for the spaghetti.

"Friday night."

"Ok, I'll check with Kate, she should be able to deal with Frank alone for one weekend." They all laughed and settled down to eat their meal.

--

Later that night Stephen and Nat were lying in bed curled up together, both trying their hardest not to fall asleep before their own kids. They heard another high pitched squeal and both sighed, wondering if Jack was ever going to get the little girl to go to sleep. Running his hand up and down her stomach Stephen placed a kiss on her shoulder causing her to stir.

"You still awake?" She mumbled, snuggling closer.

"Mhm." Another kiss was placed on her shoulder and he smiled, resting his head on her arm. "You know what today is?"

She shook her head 'no' and closed her eyes, smiling when he placed a kiss on her chest just above the top of her tank-top. "What's today?" She asked when he was quiet for a minute, opening her eyes to see what he was doing.

"We met on this day, twenty years ago." He was smiling, his hand finally coming to rest on her stomach under her shirt.

"We did?" The look on his face was priceless and she started laughing. "I know that silly, I was just teasing you." Sighing he started to tickle her, causing her to squeal much like her daughter. "Stop it Stephen." And he did, only after he had her pinned under him on the bed. "If I recall correctly you threatened me that day."

"Did I? I don't remember that." He smiled and kissed her lips gently. "If I remember correctly Frank almost spilt his coffee all over you."

"Yes he did his very hot coffee too." Kissing him back she ran her fingers down his chest, letting them come to rest on his hips. "And you did threaten me. You told me that if I ever called you 'sir' again you would make me regret it."

"And you never called me 'sir' again." He ran his hands over her face and smiled when she placed a kiss on the patch of exposed skin above his shirt collar.

"Not to your face." He gasped, causing her to laugh, which only resulted in him tickling her more. After a few minutes he finally stopped, pulling her down so she could rest her head on his chest. She propped her head up on her hand and smiled, running her fingers down his face. "I love you Stephen."

He smiled and rolled onto his side, running his fingers through her hair. "I love you too Natalie." He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her mouth. They pulled away after a few seconds and he placed his fingers over her lips. "It's quiet." He whispered, a small smile forming on his face.

"Yes it is." She smiled as well, kissing him once more. "Good job Jack." He chuckled and pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her head. "Twenty years huh?"

"Yeah, twenty years." Wrapping his arms around her tightly he reached over and picked up the picture frame on the bedside table. Running his fingers over the picture he smiled, Natalie placing a kiss on his chest. "Never would have thought things would be like this back then."

"You never do." She smiled, taking the picture in her own hand. It was a picture of the whole gang, even Kate. They were all standing on the beach, smiling brightly. Stephen had his arms around Nat's waist, Jack standing beside them with Hailey on his back and a then six month old Cole in his arms. Miles and Eva were next to them, his arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist, Hunter held tightly in Eva's arms. Frank and Kim were kneeling below them, arms around each other's shoulders. Kate sat on the sand, one girl on each side of her, the youngest in the middle holding the Powell's newest addition, baby Trevor. It had been one of the best weeks they had ever all had together and after that year they declared to return every summer, no matter where they were or what was going on.

Smiling Stephen took the picture from her hands and kissed her head. "Get some sleep."

"You too." Placing a kiss on his chest she closed her eyes and snuggled closer.

Stephen laid there for a few minutes staring at the picture before he heard a gentle knock on the door. "It's open." He called quietly, not wanting to wake Nat.

The door opened and Jack stuck his head through the door. "They're both asleep."

"Good. Thanks."

"No problem." He quietly stepped into the room to see what Stephen was looking at. Laughing he sat down on the bed next to him and took the frame in his own hands. "I remember this. That was the greatest vacation ever."

"Yeah it was." Stephen smiled and watched as Jack put the frame back on the table. "We're gonna miss you next year."

"Oh please Dad, like I would miss a week at the beach with you guys." He smiled and stood up. "I'll only be an hour away."

"I know, but you're gonna have your friends, and girlfriend."

Jack blushed and ran a hand through his hair; the one thing from his years as a raggedy teen he couldn't shake. "Yeah, but I'll still come to beach week, I promise. Maybe I'll even bring Claire with me" He smiled and patted Stephen's arm, causing his father to chuckle at the mention of Jack's girlfriend of three years. "I'm going to bed; I'm exhausted and have a killer Government test tomorrow."

"K, night."

"Night."

He was half way through the door when Stephen stopped him. "Jack wait."

"Yeah Dad?" Turning to face him he leaned against the door frame.

"I love you. You have no idea how proud we are, how proud I am." He smiled and watched as Jack shook his head and laughed.

"I love you too Dad. Thanks, I really wanted this you know?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." He looked down at Nat and smiled. "Get some sleep bud, we can talk tomorrow."

"K, night." With that he shut the door and headed downstairs.

Stephen kissed Nat on the head and smiled. No, had he known life would have been this good twenty years ago he would have married her sooner, because he had never been happier, ever.


End file.
